


Two sides of the sword

by SakuPenguin



Series: In an old realm... [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: ASDADHAKDSAS, AU, Alternate Universe, GenSaku, I think that´s all, Implied Sexual Content, Inherent Eroticism of Swordfighting, Knights - Freeform, M/M, all teikoku is there but I´m lazzy, nb Sakuma, teikokuweek, uhhhhhhh, yes I´m taging that jsut in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin
Summary: The knights’ tournament had begun only an hour ago, and Genda already seemed to be the winner, the smile that occupied his face reflecting all the superiority he felt at the time.Then Kidou smiled and pulled Sakuma closer to whisper something to them, he must have given an order, because the statue came down from the platform and they all made space for them, Sakuma walking slowly to the sand circle. They didn't even carry a sword. Or any weapon, for that matter.Sakuma just stood there, their hands behind their back, and the ghost of a smile occupying thier face.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou, Haizaki Ryouhei/Kira Hiroto
Series: In an old realm... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Two sides of the sword

**Author's Note:**

> This is your usual knights au, sword fights included, enjoy Genda being a gay disaster  
> Fic for TeikokuWeek, Day 1: Future/Victory

The first time he saw them was at the royal ball. For a second Genda thought that the other was a statue, standing by the throne, the figure of some spirit. But then they blinked and Genda knew they was alive. He never had much work at these kind of parties, Kira always left them free to have fun.

When he finally realized what was going on Fudou already had a drink in his hand and walked over next to him, not a single protest about having the night off, talking about the rumors that he has already heard in the hour they have been at the Kidou’s palace. Gossiping about this or that, how the king doesn’t look for a queen, that there's a lost princess. It was nothing new that Fudou liked to talk about everything, just as it's nothing new that Haizaki didn’t stop looking at their king. Genda sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair, he only hoped that neither of them would get into trouble that night.

His eyes rested on the person standing by the throne, king Kidou moved through the crowd, but they stood there, Fudou smiled when he saw where Genda’s gaze was focused. 

“The statue is called Sakuma Jirou and they´re Kidou personal servant, always still, stoic and serious,” Fudou said that from what he has heard, Sakuma has never been seen smiling and there were even people who doubt that they were alive. They called Sakuma the king's doll, his shadow. They never moved without an order and no one ever noticed that they´re there, a wraith who moved quietly. Sakuma looked like the ghost of his memories.

Genda remembered many things in his life.

He remembers learning to walk with a sword in his hand. He remembers growing up in a courtyard and learning to fight at the same time as speaking. His family had always served the crown. Both his father and mother were knights of the king, they had been very strong people and Genda admired them madly. He remembered his mother teaching him how to use the sword and his father teaching him how to ride. His childhood had been beautiful, one of the precious memories he looked at fondly was his journey to Kidou’s crown kingdom, the last before his parents went to a war from which they didn’t return. That journey had left many things in his memory. The first time he left the realm, the colors of the market. But what he remembered most was the ghost.

They had visited that same kingdom and had stopped in the village; it was a market day and bright orange eyes were looking at him. The kid should be his age, but they were much smaller, skin glued to the bones and worn clothes. He remembered holding onto his mother and hiding behind her.

Ghost.

He had told his mother that he had seen a ghost. He didn’t know if that child was the same guy as the statue. They had the same orange eyes, that fire and that fury hidden behind seriousness. If they were the same person, the child had swapped worn clothes for long, flowing robes that fit his body before falling to the ground. And suddenly they moved. The king must have called them because Sakuma walked away from the throne.

When they moved, the fabric floated behind them along with their hair, so pale that it nearly glowed white and long to the waist. Genda couldn't look away from Sakuma. The young servant floated, but they was not a ghost or a spectre, Sakuma was the most beautiful spirit he could imagine, and just as ethereal.

He didn't even notice Sakuma was heading towards them until Fudou elbowed him in the ribs. From afar they seemed like an untouchable figure, but now, standing in front of him, Genda could saw that Sakuma was even shorter than Fudou, thin and small, Genda almost felt like he could knock them down with a finger.

"Your room is ready, Kidou asked me to lead you there. The servant should come with you, I’ll wait for you by the doors."

Their voice was delicate and soft, Genda almost felt a caress when they spoke, but it was also icy. He followed Sakuma in silence as Fudou searched for Haizaki through the crowd that gradually dispersed, it was late and that was only the first party of the month, no one wanted to spend any more time there. 

Fudou arrived a few minutes later, dragging Haizaki, not without difficulty considering the height difference between them. Despite being two years younger Haizaki was almost as tall as Genda, so he wrapped an arm around Haizaki´s waist to help him stay on his feet; next time, Genda thought to himself, he didn't plan on letting the boy drink that much.

When they arrived at the room Sakuma stopped at the door, serious as they had been the rest of the night. Fudou threw himself into the larger bed laughing, not even bothering to take his sword off his belt. Haizaki standing at the door, still confused to have the privilege of such a room. The place was huge, the moonlight sneaking in the large window. Three beds, real beds, not just cots. It seemed that the Kidou family knew how to accommodate their guests. When Sakuma spoke again Genda felt a chill.

"Kidou wishes you to be comfortable, if something isn't to your liking don’t hesitate to warn me or any other servant, king Kira is assigned to the room in front of this one."

Haizaki let out a pitiful sigh, something that sounded like Kira, Genda could swear. But he didn’t have time to shut him up before Haizaki collapsed and he had to rush to hold him before the boy fell to the ground.

"I'll have someone bring a tonic for the boy, " 

Haizaki complained, dragging his words, but none of them could understand him. 

"Good night."

Genda wanted to stop them before Sakuma turned and disappeared, but the door was already closed and Haizaki was a dead weight in Genda’s arms, the boy had fallen asleep. Fudou helped him remove his boots and put the boy in bed, covering him with the blankets as he shrunk on himself. Genda couldn't help but push Haizaki’s hair off his face carefully, he looked like a child when he was calm.

"Should I be jealous?" Kira leaned on the door, arms crossed and with that smug smile on his face. They didn't get up to bow to him, they didn't need to when they were alone. "How is he?"

"Drunk, tomorrow he's going to have a horrible headache, but he's okay."

Kira approached slowly, sitting on the other side of the bed. His hand searching Haizaki's almost inadvertently. He was there at his request, on a silly whim. He knew well that Haizaki couldn´t stand social events and that they wouldn't be able to spend time together, but he loved having him by his side. He had used the excuse of needing a servant beside his two knights, but the truth was, Kira didn’t think he was able to get away from the other guy.

"Take care of him please, I'll be in my room, if it gets too bad call me." He leaned in slowly to kiss him on his forehead, a silly smile on his face. Kira only allowed himself to be so soft when they were alone, outside the appearances of a young king who only thoughts of himself. "Rest, tomorrow the real party begins."

This time Genda doesn't remind his king to be discreet, he didn't ask him to walk away or not to look at Haizaki, he has known them both forever, saw them grow and fall in love and now, he can't help but think about how hard it has to be a relationship like that, to hide wanting and loving someone that much. A king and a servant should not be together. And Genda never understood why. 

He doesn’t want to beat around the bush anymore, Kira's right. The tournament started the next day, and he planned to win it, as his mother dhad every year, while his father watched standing by the throne, little Genda in his arms, smiling as his wife knocked down another man.

That night, Genda dreamed of them.

* * *

Genda wasn't even tired, a sword in each hand and the sun warming his bare skin. The fourth man had managed to cut off his shirt and he had decided to take it off, it wasn’t as if someone actually would hurt him. Not when the adrenaline was invading his body, not when he was on the same sand as his mother. While disarming another man he couldn't help but think of her, her strong and stoic figure pulling swords from the hands of other warriors almost effortlessly, her short and messy hair framing her face. She never covered the scars on her face, that’s for cowards. She would say, a razor in her hand while cutting off her bangs. Beautiful as always, would answer his father, that smile on his face, proud and full of love. 

His mother had been a lioness. Everyone had known her like this, Genda had given her that nickname when he was only a child, soon the whole kingdom knew the king's lioness. Now it was his turn to become a lion.

Indeed, none of the next four men had managed to even cut his skin. They were in the kingdom to celebrate the festivities of the mother goddess, the kingdom of the Kidou family being the center of the world, always the one chosen for the crown meetings. Leisure and celebration for a month, that's what they'd gone to. That's what they were there for. The knights’ tournament had begun only an hour ago, and Genda already seemed to be the winner, the smile that occupied his face reflecting all the superiority he felt at the time.

Then Kidou smiled and pulled Sakuma closer to whisper something to them, he must have given an order, because the statue came down from the platform and they all made space for them, Sakuma walking slowly to the sand circle. They didn't even carry a sword. Or any weapon, for that matter.

They just stood there, their hands behind their back, and the ghost of a smile occupying Sakuma´s face. Genda darted at them, a soft blow with the flat part of the sword. It wouldn't take any more. Sakuma was small, weak. He didn't understand why the king sent his servant into the arena. But Sakuma turned, elegant and fast as a blade, and stepped away from the first blow. And the second. And the tenth. Always with that smile on their face. Sakuma´s feet didn't appear to touch the ground, nor did they seem to have trouble fighting even though the fabric of the robe covered their feet.

After ten minutes of dancing, they stood still and finally pulled their hands off their back, looking in disgust at the small cut on the robe. Genda had managed to hit them, but not enough. Sakuma looked at him in the eye and began to undo the knots of the fabrics that stuck the robe to their waist, letting them fell to the ground slowly. The robe opened up a little bit. The smile on his face grew and then he undid the buttons slowly, exceedingly slowly. Genda looked startled, his breathing hitching and the heat rising his face, the sword still pointing at Sakuma, whose robe fell to the ground.

A white shirt, sleeveless and leather trousers under it, and a thin rapier at their waist. Sakuma unsheathed it with elegance and let out a sigh.

"It seems that it's time to take you seriously, " he licked their lips and attacked.

Sakuma threw himself at Genda without allowing him to think and Genda stopped the attack with the edge of his own sword, the other blade attacking Sakuma from below, but Sakuma jumped and for a moment Genda thought they could stand on the edge of his sword. 

They could only hear the clash of metal and the stomping of feet against the sand. Genda lost one of his swords at some point, the minutes passed and he ran out of breath while Sakuma was still perfect. Then he didn’t see them anymore.

Sakuma was much faster than before, Genda had almost no time to turn around. He crossed his swords to try to catch the rapier and break it, such a fine weapon could not withstand his strength. The problem was, he didn't have two swords anymore. He didn't make it in time. He felt the cold metal on his skin, right above his heart, and lowered his sword, he knew how to accept a defeat, no matter how humiliating it was. As much as his adversary was smaller than him, Sakuma had no trouble breathing and not a single hair out of the braids that framed their face.

Kidou laughed from the platform and Genda looked away from his adversary to look at the kings. Kira covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Let me introduce you to Sakuma Jirou, my knight, leader of my army."

Sakuma bowed before sheathing their rapier and picking up their robe, abandoning the sand with the same lightness with which they first entered. Genda stood up and said goodbye to the kings before following Sakuma, as fast as he could.

Sakuma was heading towards the knights' tents, which they had prepared to dress and patch up in case they were wounded. The knight had sat on one of the benches, a bowl of water in their hands and head leaning back. They seemed to be enjoying the sun on their skin now that they didn't wear those heavy clothes on them. Thin pale lines covered Sakuma´s arms, thier neck...

Genda gulped, that were a lot of scars. 

"You can sit down; you're going to wear me out with all the staring." Genda felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he took a seat beside Sakuma. "You've been a good adversary; it wasn't easy to beat you."

Genda found it hard to believe that, Sakuma had defeated him almost without blinking.

"You don't have to be humble, I wanted to congratulate you. I... I didn't expect-"

"That the king's doll knew how to fight? People tell me that a lot." Sakuma turned to look at him. "You must have heard the rumors already, which one of them did you believe?"

That was true, among the things Fudou had said and what he had heard during that morning he had had more than enough. Some were normal things; Sakuma was a serious servant. Others said it was a spirit, tied to the Kidou family to serve and protect. But he had also heard worse things, about brothels and other kinds of servants. He didn't want to believe any of them.

"I ignore rumors, you’re strong, like no one I have ever faced." Genda couldn't take his eyes off them, there was something in Sakuma that invited him to look at them for hours.

"You don't have to be so formal, I'm just a knight." they took another sip from their bowl, before filling it again and offering it to Genda. "Here, you must be exhausted..."

Genda accepted it in silence, and they stayed there, quiet and silent, enjoying the sun and the breeze. Sakuma had closed their eyes, calm and with a smile on their face. Genda didn't know how long it had been before the other spoke again.

"You look like her, you look at me with those kind eyes she had..." Sakuma looked at him, almost as if trying to read his thoughts." Lady Isamu was always was nice to me, it was sad to hear about her death."

Genda froze at the name.

"Did you know my mother?"

Sakuma stood up and put their robe again, leaving it open, the wind moving the fabric.

"She visited the castle every year for this same tournament, and always won. At the time I was someone else, I used another name, I didn't know I could fight." Sakuma’s eye lost in the sand. "Your mother helped me a lot, it was my first year in the palace. I got lost in the halls and she was the one who found me, spent time taking care of me throughout King Kira's visit. She was a very strong woman; you should be very proud to look so much like her."

Genda stared at the other in silence. Something in their position, as they spoke, told him there was something else, but he didn't insist. When Sakuma walked away, stealthy as always, Genda didn't take his eyes off them until he lost sight of Sakuma.

* * *

Genda couldn't sleep, so he had decided to take a walk around the palace. He had had a little extra drink at that dinner and he was feeling dizzy, but not enough to make him fall asleep. In the end, he had gotten lost in those infinite corridors, he didn't know how he had ended up in there, but before he realized he had a sword resting against the center of his back. He hadn't even heard them approach, turning around very slowly, Sakuma looked back at him, a crooked smile occupying their lips, still wearing their robes, heavy and elegant, Genda wondered if it was really worth keeping appearances.

"What are you doing here?" Sakuma began to walk around him like a wolf about to pounce on their prey. Although the wolf slurred their words, Sakuma had also overdone it with the wine.

"I'm lost..." Genda walked towards them, Sakuma stepping back every time he advanced to avoid stabbing the sword into his chest.

"I thought you'd come looking for revenge, " Sakuma lowered the sword. "You look like those who always want a rematch."

Genda didn't think this time. He drew his sword so quickly that Sakuma had no time to dodge, the sound of fabric ripping the corridor, Sakuma gave him an angry look after seeing the cut in their robe, completely tearing the skirt. Sakuma sighed before resting the sword on the wall and taking off their clothes, just as they did before in battle.

"It's already the second robe you ruin, " they raised the sword again. "But first let's go for that rematch."

They attacked at an incredible speed, Genda could hardly stop Sakuma’s sword. The metal collided and they stayed very close.

Genda was stronger, forcing Sakuma to retreat, blue and orange eyes looking at each other, close. So close Genda could smell the wine in the other's breath.

But no one had said it would be a clean fight. Sakuma stuck their foot in Genda's stomach to get him off his back. He looked at Genda laughing, who was trying to recover the air that had escaped from his lungs.

Genda growled before attacking from the ground.

The kick was heading straight to Sakuma´s knee, but Sakuma jumped.

It wasn't fast enough, Genda grabbed their ankle and making Sakuma awkwardly fall to the ground, their shoulder made a sound they didn't like at all, but Sakuma wasn't going to give up.

They stood up again, spinning around to strike Genda with the sword’s handle. He leaned back to avoid the blow Sakuma threw back; it was so fast that the sound of the sword cutting off the air invaded his ears.

They walked all the way down the corridor, the swords colliding and their feet light, almost as if they danced.

Genda had lost one of his shirt’s sleeves.

There was a cut on Sakuma's cheek, but that hadn't wiped the smile off their face.

They were near the stairs, too close, Sakuma's feet were more in the air than on the ground and then, they lost balance, Genda grabbing them as soon as possible, pulling Sakuma closer to his chest.

But Sakuma only had in mind the battle and brought the sword to his neck, the smile of victory already on their face, but Genda didn't intend to surrender.

They kept fighting like this for a while, neither of them knew how time had passed, but they weren't tired, blood roaring in their ears.

Genda didn't understand how he had done it, to have Sakuma kneeling in front of him, his breath heavy. He put his sword under their chin, lifting it slowly. Sakuma kept smiling, the shirt opened by a cut of Genda's other sword, as shattered now as they robe. Bandages binding their chest.

"You shouldn't fight with those on." he lifted their head up a bit more, he had had that argument hundreds of times with Fudou, they had never argued as much as when the other broke a rib for training with his chest bandaged. At least Sakuma's bandages didn't seem so tight. The skin around them wasn’t red. 

"And you shouldn’t be so eager to undress me, you should ask for it if you want."

He had been distracted again; Sakuma's smile had that effect on him. Suddenly he was on the ground, Sakuma held his arms above his head with a hand and had their arm tight against his neck. Genda swallowed and hit the ground with his hand, surrendering.

He couldn't breathe anymore.

When Sakuma removed their arm from his neck, they didn't walk away. They just got closer. Genda could count the freckles that covered Sakuma´s face. Genda felt their breath very close. He hooked their waist with his legs and turned to be on top, Sakuma's hands clinging to what was left of his shirt to pull him and kiss him.

Genda felt his soul leave his body as he kissed them back, as his fingers digging into Sakuma’s waist and Sakuma’s fingernails on his back.

It hurt. But his head was elsewhere, he was busy pulling him to stand up and lean on the wall without breaking the kiss.

Genda just pulled back to kiss their jaw, neck, shoulder, Sakuma turning their head to give him more space.

He felt Sakuma getting closer to him and dig their fingers into to his neck, pulling Genda in to kiss him again, it was a disaster, their clothes were thorn, but it didn't matter. They hit the wall and Genda cornered Sakuma against it, his hands trailing down Sakuma´s body and reaching their legs, he lifted the other without thinking twice and Sakuma wrapped their legs around his waist. When Genda pushed them more against the wall, the other released a soft grunt, and Genda knew he could spend his whole life listening to them.

He pulled back for a moment, his breath heavy as Sakuma kissed his neck.

"I think we should get... a room."

Sakuma didn’t separate from his neck to speak, muttering the following words against it, there would be a mark there the next day.

"Lucky us, we're leaning against my door."

* * *

The first time Genda woke up he didn't know where he was, the room doesn't look the same as the one he occupied the last few weeks. He doesn't hear Fudou's snoring or Haizaki talking in his sleep. But someone else’s weight sinks in the bed at his side and when he turns, he remembers everything.

Sakuma´s back turned to him and breathed slowly, curled up on themself. Their hair was out of the way, exposing Sakuma´s naked back, and before he knew Genda was slowly tracing the scars on their skin. Sakuma's back was covered in cuts, Genda doesn’t even want to think about where they came from. Sakuma was Kidou's knight, it could be from battles, or a previous life, the life of that ghost he had met as a child. But he didn’t want to think about it now, it was early and it's cold in the room. He slowly gets closer to them and surrounded Sakuma with one arm, resting his chest on Sakuma´s back, Sakuma seemed grateful for the warmth in their sleep as they got closer and curled upon themself. While Genda closes his eyes to sleep again, he couldn´t help but think that he wouldn't mind waking up more times by Sakuma’s side.

The second time he woke up Sakuma was still in his arms, but this time awake and smiling at him. Sakuma looked at him with their head tilted backward and Genda doesn't like that smile, he prefers to focus on their eyes, even when drowsy. Sakuma wasn't wearing their eye patch, it must be somewhere in the room, like the rest of their clothes.

Sakuma Jirou was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, Sakuma got a look full of fire, strength and emotion that their face never reflected, and now he could see them well. The right eye was practically white, a glimpse of color, a brown so pale that was almost impossible to tell apart. Genda can't believe he's already been defeated twice by a half-blind knight, but maybe it was because he was too distracted by their pretty face.

Sakuma pushed themself up using their elbow and rests their chin in their hand, smiling like a predator who just had got their best catch, messy hair making them look even wilder. There was emotion on their face, just like the night before, just like in their first duel, and Genda couldn’t help but think that maybe he was the only one capable of bringing Sakuma’s emotions to light. Then the sheet slipped off their shoulder, falling to Sakuma´s waist and Genda felt like dying. The heat invading his face as he looked away. But Sakuma's other hand grabbed his chin and turns his face so he can look at him again.

“Can I kiss you?”, they sounded so sleepy and Genda only managed to nod. 

They leaned over him very slowly and kissed him, just a rub, but for Genda it was enough to felt his heart about to slip away from his chest. When Sakuma splited up, they were smiling. Genda gently pulled Sakuma´s hair away from their face, he couldn’t stop looking at them. The silence that was created between them wasn't uncomfortable, it felt natural while Sakuma kissed him again, getting closer to him in search of heat.

Genda let Sakuma kiss him for as long as they wanted while stroking their back. When Sakuma rested thueir head on his chest and hugged him, they looked like another person, that fierceness hidden behind the silly smile that occuped their lips and the blush that stained their face.

"We should get to breakfast," Sakuma rested their chin on his chest so he could look at Genda, "I'm starving..."

"But I don't want to let you go..." Genda pulled Sakuma closer to lie on top of his chest and hugged him, Sakuma tangling their hands in the mess that is Genda's hair, partly because of them.

"Do I have to defeat you again so you let me go?" Sakuma's fingers go down to his neck, caressing it. They kissed him, again, and Genda gets lost in the kiss again, wants to stay in that bed forever.

"Keep kissing me like that and I'll never let you go." Genda hid his face in Sakuma's neck and left a kiss on their shoulder, turning them both on their side to slide a leg over Sakuma´s body.

"I suppose we can stay here for a while...", Sakuma placed a hand on his cheek, caressing the scars over his right eye, it wasn´t time to ask about the wounds, that could be a conversation for another day.

Genda left a trail of kisses on Sakuma´s shoulder, neck, and jaw, just like he did last night, between laughter and caresses. For now, they would stay like this, there was no hurry at all, breakfast and their kings could wait, they had more important things on their hands right now.

* * *

Sakuma slowly closed the door when they left the room, Genda had fallen asleep again, it had not been easy to get rid of his embrace, but Sakuma was starving. They didn't know what time it was, but there was no one in the halls of that wing of the palace. It was their area and that of the other servants, Kidou always said that he didn't need a knight sleeping in front of his door every night, that Sakuma could have some more time for themmself.

Sakuma pushed the heavy wooden door and entered the kitchen that they had just for themselves. Everyone turned to look at them, it looked like they had interrupted breakfast. Oono covered Narukami and Doumen’s eyes, Sakiyama dropped the piece of bread he was eating on the table. Henmi was the first to speak, after Looking Sakuma up and down, shutting Jimon´s mouth with his hand 

"Who did you take to bed?"

“Is that a hickey?" Banjou soon joined, covering his mouth so he wouldn't laugh.

Sakuma sighed before approaching the table and picking up a grape. They hadn't even bothered to dress properly before they went to the kitchen. Nor had they looked in the mirror, they must have been a mess, no one was used to seeing them like this, it was weird to see Sakuma leave their room before they was groomed and without a single hair out of place.

"You’re a bunch of gossipers, that's none of your business." Sakuma took one of the trays and started placing bread and cheese on the plates. Maybe they should make some tea.

"You don't have to a gossiper to know that it's been the knight of King Kira, the tension between you could be seen from afar."

Sakuma threw one of the grapes at Banjou for opening his mouth, but he caught it in the air.

"Good thing Narukami is the one who has the room closest to yours." Sakiyama slowly moved his hands to speak and Narukami nodded solemnly. For once in his life, he was glad to be deaf.

"Sometimes you talk too much for a mute guy." Sakiyama´s response was a gesture that everyone understood perfectly. "You should look at yourself before talking."

Sakuma put the cups on the tray and headed towards the door the rest still laughing and truth to be told, they didn’t blame them. As he walked in front of the hallway mirror, Sakuma could see that he was indeed a mess. But well, there was trust between them, they had grown up together and it wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

They slowly opened the bedroom door, not wanting to wake up Genda, but the man was already sitting on the bed, he had the little note that Sakuma had left behind in his hand. He smiled like an idiot when he saw them, his hair a mess framing his face. He opened his arms to him and Sakuma posed the tray on the nightstand before sitting again on Genda’s lap

"Is that my shirt?" Genda had his hands on Sakuma’s hips, strong and firm, drawing circles with his thumbs on the other’s skin.

"You cut mine last night, remember?" Sakuma kissed him slowly, hugging his neck, he was going to push him back against the mattress when their guts roared. Genda laughed, pulling back from the kiss to pull his hair away from his face.

"Let's have breakfast, I'm starving too." He leaned over the edge of the bed to catch the tray, without letting Sakuma get off him back at any time. "Thank you for bringing the food..." he gave them another kiss, on the tip of Sakuma´s nose, and Sakuma felt the heat come up to their face. 

They ate in silence, Sakuma getting Genda to let them go at some point so that they could sit next to him, resting their head on his shoulder. Genda looked for their hand at some point, gently taking it. It was a nice peace; they were quiet and comfortable next to each other.

"You know what?" Genda squeezed their hand as he spoke, and Sakuma turned to look at him. "I remember you; I know that dance wasn't the first time I saw you. I remember a kid asking for money in the street, I remember freaking out and thinking it was a ghost..."

Sakuma moved so they could press themself against Genda to slowly stroke his arm.

"That version of me died a long time ago. I don't even use the same name..." Genda rested his chin on their head. "Part of it ceased to exist the day I was brought to the palace, when I stopped living in the streets. When I realized I wasn't a scared little kid. But they left completely after meeting your mother..."

"She changed people..." Genda hugged them tightly, "it must have been fate, maybe without her I wouldn’t have met you, she’s still bringing things into my life..."

Sakuma pulled back to look him in the eye and kiss him again.

"She gave me my name... when I told her that mine made me feel sick, she made me who I am today, she was the first to put a sword in my hands." Genda closed his eyes as he sighed, could not help but smile at the idea, his mother had always been an angel in armor and sword. "The king welcomed many children, gave them work and education, but she was the one who encouraged me to fight. I never wanted to be just one more servant."

"My mother knew how to see strength in everyone..." Genda gave him a soft kiss, just above their right eye, "but let's stop talking about the past..."

Sakuma let out a squeal when Genda grabbed them and spun their bodies, Sakuma´s back hitting the mattress hard. Genda kissed them and Sakuma wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him closer

"Saku-- " they put a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Jirou, call me Jirou..." they could swear that Genda's blue eyes shone, that the smile that occupied his face hardly fit

"Alright..." He got closer, their lips almost brushing."This time you're not going to beat me... Jirou."


End file.
